Almana's Star
by Interchangeable Dissonance
Summary: Almana is an Ishval OC, who I made up in order to have an Ishval recall the war. She and all of my OCs are obviously mine. I may have a little one-sided AlmanaXEdward, because I'm evil. Maybe some WinryXEd, and AlmanaXa soldier too...maybe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Okay, I'm going to try a fanfiction about Almana, an Ishvalan girl that I created in Karaoke Night.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own FMA? No. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

The last time I, Almana Suho, 14, saw my mother, she was being led away in chains to a Central jail, as she felt that fighting back was the only way for peace. The last time I saw my dad, three sisters, and four brothers was when they were going to refugee camps. I, like my mother, am an alchemist. I specialize in manipulating water, as it's something I've always loved. I've decided to start a journal, so in the future, other Ishvalans will be able to read this and know the truth about this world.

I've always loved my family. Really, I have. But sometimes just loving them isn't enough. There's a lot of things people will tell you about families. You can't always believe them. You see, none of my family knows my real family. Yeah, I know. Oddest thing ever. But it's also the truth. The Truth will either destroy you or help you, and you don't chose which one. My family consists of three girls (including me) and three boys. I happen to be the oldest. My parents died when I was five, so I always had to look after them. Yes, I know what you're thinking. "How can a women and a man have six children in five years?" Let's just say, twins are WAY too common.

I'm the oldest. I have a twin named Ariyanna, but I'm still at least five to ten minutes older than him. Then there's Omega and Omari. They're a year younger than us. Maleigah and Michael are a year younger than them. Then, Angel and Destiny, acting just as their names describe. Little angels in themselves.

Who would know that in just seven years that can all fall apart?

Truth did. Reality did. Clarity and Perception did. If we just payed attention to the signs. If we just, for a second, didn't trust wholly in the power of alchemy. If we just didn't act so egotistical. If we just had a time-machine. If only we hadn't attempted Human Transmutation.

Yes, once again, I know what you're thinking. "But why would you try Human Transmutation? It's really stupid." Well, I'll tell you why. I wanted my birth parents back, so they could properly say hello to us. Ari, Ome, Oma, and I can only remember them a bit. Mal, Michael, An, and Des can't remember them at all. Obviously, if Ari and I hadn't found a perfectly good family with two little angels of their own, we would have done it a lot, lot sooner.

We found a little family, Perrin and Vera, with their two little children, Jason and Jade (5 and 4 at the time), and they unofficially adopted us. Of course, like all good things in our life, it didn't last long.

As I may have mentioned it before, we tried to bring our mom back. Mom is the one we remember. Not Kelis. Ari and I care less than shit about that man. Hell, I don't even know if he's dead or not! But, goodbye and good riddance. But, if he were here, maybe he would be able to talk some sense into us, before we did it.

Before Ariyanna died.

I just...I can't describe it. It was like a million pieces of information, being crammed into my head at once! By the time Truth sent my consciousness back, he was already gone. I mean, I tried and all, but there are some things that are just impossible.

I had to get automail. It was the hardest choice of my life, but it was also the easiest. I mean, if there's a way to make you go around like normal, you would take it, right? No, it's not that simple. Especially with my problem. You see, I had an arm and a rib taken. A rib. Like, the entire thing. I was barely alive, but luckily Perrin heard screaming, and came down to the basement. Luckily Vera knew some relatives in Resembool.

You see, a reason for the Rockbells staying in Ishval, taking care of the Ishvalans, was partly because they were part Ishval. Yeah, not too much. A quarter, a third, an eighth. But anyway, back to the subject.

Vera was like a mother to me, but she was still a rebel. She was related to the Rockbells through marriage, or something. Me and my dysfunctional little family counted them in as ours, so we thought of their blood as ours as well.

Like Vera, we weren't like the usual Ishvalans.

It was probably our eyes, hair, skin, and general shape that gave it away. I mean, how many people did you know with blonde/white hair, tan skin, and some kids with red eyes, some kids with gold eyes, and, like me, both. Not many, I tell you, not many.

Our looks most likely came from our parents, and our parents probably were somehow related to Xerxes and Ishval. Ironic, isn't it. Now, those are the two next to completely wiped out countries. No, I'm not telepathic, but once again, I know you're wondering, "But I thought all of the Xerxians were dead except one? How is that even possible?"

Well, to tell the truth, I don't even know completely. But I've thought about, me and my siblings. Did anyone ever wonder what happened to the Xerxians who were out in Xing, Aerugo, Ametris, Crete, and Ishval partying, playing, and holding court? I mean, it's not like people don't travel. I figure that's what happened. I know, I know, I'm completely jumping around. Just trying to give you a little taste before I start on the real stuff.

My mother, Anahi, in a word, was beautiful. She had pale blonde hair, and light amber eyes, and her laugh was like an angel's. I suppose that's where Angel and Destiny got it from. She always had something good to say about anyone. I still remember what she said when I ran over to her after preschool, because a boy was insulting me because of my heterochromia and superior autobiographical memory.

* * *

_"Honey, it's not your fault that you're like this." Ana said with absolute certainty. "Think of it this way: You're just a genius living in a slow world."_

_"But Mommy! He said it's your fault too!" I cried, not wanting to give up the fight. _

_"Well, don't worry about me." she explained, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to take care of you, even when you don't need it."_

* * *

Of course, what I didn't realize, was that a war was starting, and that we were in the middle of it.

* * *

**So, did you like it so far? It's my first time trying something like this, and I've actually wrote something down!**

**Now, to clear some things up:**

**This is most likely only going to be a couple of chapters, as my inspiration and time drys up quickly. **

**Almana is a completely fictional character, but I introduced her because I thought it would be nice to have a fanfiction told by an Ishvalan's point of view. **

**I'm trying to make Almana as normal as possible, but normal to me is completely insane to you.**

**Hereochromia is when you have two different eye colors.**

**Superior autobiographical memory is when you remember every single moment of your life. **

**I made Al have those two abilities including alchemy because this is going to have a lot of flashbacks, and I need an excuse to make her remember everything.**

**Yes, I'm going to make her at least see Ed and Al before Human Transmutation, if not after as well. **

**So please review and give me some ideas, inspiration, and to tell me how I'm doing!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Change

**This is chapter 2 of Almana's Star. Obviously.**

* * *

_Of course, what I didn't realize, was that a war was starting, and that we were in the middle of it._

* * *

You know, when I think about it, I realize it's not actually as bad as you would think. I mean, we had a house, a family, food, and money.

But that all changed the day when an Amestrian soldier shot Destiny in the head. Destiny: my perfect, innocent, angel-like, beautiful baby sister. I was seven. Omega, Omari, and Jason were six. Michael and Jade were five, as Maleigah had died a year previously from an unknown illness. Angel was four, and wondering what had happened to "Dessy". It was heartbreaking.

After that, this just continued spiraling downwards.

We got into a bloody civil war. My family could step outside the house in fear that we would get shot. But once, when Jason was buying food with Michael and Jade, he was shot. Not in the heart, not in the lungs, but equally terrifying. It was his upper right leg. When we got home, Perrin was there. He was a trained doctor, but thanks to the war he had next to no supplies. When questioned, he told us that Jason may never be able to walk again. He told us to stay here and he would go get someone to inspect the wound. Perrin told us that he knew an alchemist who could help us. But when he left to get Takehito and Dameon, all we could hear was the sounds of battle getting closer and closer. When it had been almost ten minutes and he still hadn't returned, we began to worry. We decided to leave, and come back when the fighting stopped.

Not all of us made it out in time.

Now, it isn't what it sounds like, not completely. I mean, we all walked out of the house alive. No saying if we were all in one piece, or not. We had quite a few problems, though.

Jason was shot. I have a metal arm and rib. Vera was helping the Rockbells, and Perrin disappeared. Michael, Omega, Omari, Jade, and Angel were terrified half to shock. And we had no clue where we were going. Great combination, I know. But at least they had me. Because I had a metal arm, I could do a lot of things that others can't.

I can remember a couple years back when I was having automail surgery with Pinako and Sarah attaching the automail. A little girl, Winry I believe, crawled in. I heard crying from the other room, and I figured that Trisha had came with her children, Edward and Alphonse. Van Hohenheim, their father, had came into the room because he wanted to see what automail surgery looked like. Ed was two and Al was one.

They had decided to leave the children alone for a bit, so that they could all help me with the surgery. Because of that, Al had somehow got cut on the upper arm by a toy. At the time we had no idea what was going on, but now it just seems funny.

I could always tell that Winry, Edward, and Alphonse were prodigies. I mean, how many two-year-olds do you know that would walk (okay, crawl) into the room with a bunch of crazy adults and just sit there and stare at the port. Literally. She just stared. And when the door opened again (Trisha wanted to check on the children), I saw Ed leaning over Al, attempting to put a band-aid on him. It was adorable, but at the same time, it hurt. It was how my family should be. Not with the birth parents dead, not with me in automail surgery with my twin dead. After all, Ariyanna and I were practically the parents.

Now, when I think about it, I realize that I maybe could've stopped them from trying Human Transmutation. If I had just told them that I had got this in Human Transmutation, if I had just explained that it was the Devil's work. But I didn't. I was too afraid that they would report me to the authorities, and then my little dysfunctional family would have no parents, no money, and no hope.

I couldn't tell them. I got automail, and during rehabilitation, the little angels themselves decided to help. They would bring me things, take me things, and help me with generally everything. It was like Truth was saying sorry for taking Maleigah and Ariyanna. It was supposed to take three years, but with hostility towards the Ishvalans starting up, we decided we would complete it in Ishval. Pinako and Sarah gave us a list of things to do, to take, and what things to avoid. I only made it through a month or two of rehabilitation before Destiny was shot. It was horrible.

The radio was the single only way that I didn't go insane from boredom. I loved listening to the music and the talking. One of the more prominent things in my mind fro this was this one song by a man named Kansas. It was _Carry On, My Wayward Son_. Every time he sang it, I imagined that my dad was singing this, to Ariyanna. Especially when he said, _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. _It was so true. We were soaring, because we had a house and family. But we were egotistical, and thought we could bring mom back.

And here's the strange thing: van Hohenheim looked strangely like my dad. The first time we met I actually called him out on it:

* * *

_Van Hohenheim had walked into the room, imagining that nothing was happening. He had heard that a young half-blooded Xerxian was getting automail, and he felt like it was his duty to make sure she survived. He saw a young girl on the bed who couldn't be older than seven. Her long pale blonde hair was draped of young side of her face, giving the illusion that she had no eye. But when she looked up, he could see that she had a red eye. The hair was then moved away, and he saw a gold eye, too._

_"Dad?" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him._

_"What?" half the occupants in the room stared at her. _

_"Yeah, you heard me. You look like an older version of my dad." _

* * *

I still think that my dad is alive. I mean, besides the fact that we're different races, Angel and Ed looked a lot alike.

Now, I'm twenty years old. I found out about the Homunculi, but the only one to catch me was Envy. He knew who I was and where I came from, and yet he warned me not to get involved. Before he left, he told me not to scream.

He then started to shape-shift into my father.

* * *

**Yes, I decided what Envy and Almana's relationship is going to be. A little back-story that I may or may not add later on:**

**Envy was originally created for Hohenheim's child with Dante. So, that being said, you would realize how alike Envy's real form and Hohenheim's body would look like. So yeah. **

**Like? Hate? Love? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
